Never say Never
by darkywitch
Summary: Ella:¿Qué me pasa? NO! no con el, es tan egocentrico y tan anti-yo JAMAS!/ El: JA! enamorado de ella no cualquiera antes que ella, odio las chicas mimadas y egoistas... MIMATO :3
1. ¿Quien te crees?

Hacia un día frio en Odaiba y aun así el aeropuerto estaba repleto de gente, entre la multitud un par de ojos miel observaba con nostalgia el lugar.

-Vaya, si que ha cambiado todo… y ni siquiera he puesto un pie afuera del aeropuerto – Rodo los ojos molesta al recordar lo ultimo ¿Cuánto más tardarán en darle sus maletas? Soltó un bufido de desesperación.

Hacían ya tres horas que estaba esperando que los empleados encontraran su maleta perdida, si hubiera un buen servicio no pasarían estas cosas, "y yo que pensaba ir a recorrer un poco la ciudad", planes cancelados.

-¿Señorita Tachikawa? – Llamo un joven rubio con el uniforme de empleados del aeropuerto – Por fin encontramos sus maletas. –

- Ah! Gracias al cielo – Dijo muy molesta, cosa que el muchacho noto y agacho un poco la cabeza apenado pues había sido él quien confundió las etiquetas y mando su maleta en otro avión, rayos de nuevo había pensado en voz alta últimamente le pasaba mucho, sonrió a manera de disculpa y tomo sus maletas.

Se levanto del sillón en el que estaba esperando estaba decidida a irse e intentar contactar a Sora, después de todo llevaban años sin verse y se moría por contarle miles de cosas. "Me pregunto cuánto habrá cambiado" y ni hablar de Kari, se moría por verlas, claro está que a los chicos también. El llanto de un niño la despertó de sus cavilaciones y recordó que tenía que marcharse pronto, de seguro su madre estaría muy preocupada porque no ha llamado para decirle que llego bien. Tomo sus maletas y el libro que estaba en el asiento se acomodo su bufanda y comenzó a atravesar el aeropuerto en busca de la salida, vaya realmente era grande, "Ni siquiera recuerdo cómo salir de aquí" se paro para ver en donde rayos estaba volteo hacia los lados y …si definitivamente estaba perdida, de pronto sintió como perdía el equilibrio y caía estruendosamente y no solo eso sino que alguien había caído sobre ella.

-Lo siento – Dijo casi al instante el joven que había ocasionado esa gran caída – fue mi culpa no vi por donde iba – Se disculpo de nuevo con la cabeza baja y un poco sonrojado de la pena.

La chica castaña seguía aturdida por el golpe giro la cabeza para ver quién demonios había ocasionado esto, era un chico… un chico guapo oh por Dios en serio era guapo era un joven de tez pálida cabello negro y ojos verde claro, con un estilo algo rudo, definitivamente tenía un problema con los chicos rudos.

-No hay problema – Dijo Mimi tomando la mano que el chico le ofrecía para ayudarle a levantarse – De todas formas yo estaba distraída – le dijo amablemente al chico, mas no pudo levantarse.

-¿Te lastime?- Dijo el chico apenado

La joven castaña no pudo responder porque llegaron corriendo y riéndose a carcajadas tres jóvenes con el mismo estilo que el; dos de ellos llevaban una funda de guitarra en su espalda, realmente parecían salidos de una banda de rock, uno de ellos era moreno de cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color, el siguiente chico era de piel clara y cabello castaño oscuro con ojos color ámbar y el tercero era de piel pálido cabello rubio y unos ojos… "Oh por Dios esos ojos…".

-¿Qué pasa Zeth encontraste un billete? – Dijo burlonamente el chico de piel morena sacando abruptamente a Mimi de sus pensamientos, y todos se rieron hasta que notaron la presencia de Mimi – Ah no me digas que esta es tu nueva forma de conquistar chicas Zeth –

-No les hagas caso – hablo esta vez el dueño de un par de ojos ámbar - ¿Te encuentras bien?-

- s-si – Tartamudeo Mimi, realmente no esperaba que le pasaran estas cosas a ella. Intento levantarse pero su tobillo no se lo permitió - ¡Ahh! – soltó casi en susurro

- Dios mío te lastime – dijo histérico Zeth

- No te preocupes estoy bien – Dijo Mimi soltando una pequeña risa por la exageración de aquel joven, intentando parándose, aunque el dolor en su tobillo se lo impidió.

- Eres un idiota Zeth la lastimaste – Dijo el chico moreno aprovechando la situación - ¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto

- Es verdad ni siquiera se tu nombre – Añadió Zeth

- Me llamo Mimi – No pudo evitar reírse un poco, estos chicos le daban gracia.

- Permíteme llevarte a tu casa Mimi – Pidió el causante del tobillo herido de Mimi

-No, no claro que no, no se preocupen llamare un taxi –

- Ni hablar – Dijo el chico de ojos ámbar – No queremos que te pase nada por culpa de este idiota – Dijo señalando al pelinegro

- Ya, ya, ya basta no tenemos tiempo para fans locas que quieren llamar la atención, nos tenemos que ir ya, ella dijo que podía ir sola déjenla ya te disculpaste ahora vámonos – Dijo fría y desesperadamente el chico rubio que hasta ahora había permanecido en silencio.

- Basta Yamato no tienes por qué ser grosero aun tenemos mucho tiempo – Discutió Zeth – Vamos Mimi te llevamos -.

"Yamato donde había escuchado ese nombre antes… un momento ¿Quién se cree que es? NADIE me habla asi"

- No gracias no necesito que me lleven – Respondió indignada – Menos si tengo que compartir el vehículo con alguien como él – Volteo a ver al chico rubio ácidamente.

- ¡JA! Morirías por compartir el vehículo con migo linda – Dijo arrogantemente el chico, cosa que a Mimi no le agrado para nada "¿Quién se cree?"

- Por favor, chicos como tu – Lo miro de arriba abajo arrogantemente – Los encuentro a la vuelta de la esquina y por supuesto mil veces mejor que tu-

"Quien se cree esta loca, un momento… ¿no es algo familiar?" pensaba Matt

Esta discusión estaba llamando la atención de la gente y comenzaban a susurrar cosas.

Los demás chicos intercambiaron miradas nerviosas esas palabras surtirían un muy mal efecto en el muy malhumorado rubio que tienen por amigo.

Yamato sintió como su ego era atacado y decidió contraatacar – Por favor no eres más que otra de mis miles de fans con un estúpido plan para conocerme, lo siento chica me gustan las mujeres bellas y con un poco de cerebro, no me gustan las chicas cualquiera como tú. – Oh, oh no debió decir eso…

Mimi sintió como la sangre subía hasta su cabeza no dejaría que nadie le llamara así menos aun sin conocerla, ese chico sabrá que ella definitivamente no es una chica a la que le pueden hablar así, "inhala… exhala… bien ya estoy algo más tranquila... No, no me siento más tranquila, nadie me habla así" Yamato la veía con arrogancia y burla.

-Yamato eso fue demasiado – Regaño Zeth –

- Déjalo – Interrumpió Mimi acercándose a él con una mirada retadora, la cual él le devolvió.

-¿Qué pasa? Crees que me da miedo que me mires así, por favor… uhh – El chico no pudo terminar de hablar porque antes de que dijera algo mas Mimi le dio con la rodilla en una parte donde jamás se debe golpear con la rodilla a ningún hombre, así es, esa "cualquiera" como él la llamo acababa de dejar fuera de combate al rubio. Los acompañantes del rubio no pudieron soportar más y estallaron en risas. Mimi estaba a punto de hablar cuando un flash la hizo voltear hacia donde se encontraba un fotógrafo que había capturado en una foto aquel acto, al ser descubierto huyo de aquel lugar a la velocidad más rápida que sus piernas le permitían. De repente todos se quedaron callados, Mimi volteo a ver a Zeth queriendo saber que pasaba ahí. Como nadie respondía decidió preguntar.

-¿Qué sucede? – estaba algo asustada por la reacción de todos.

-Sucede Mimi que eso era un paparazzi – Mimi abrió los ojos como platos

-¿Por qué un paparazzi tomaría una foto de esto? – Pregunto Mimi confundida, los chicos voltearon a verla incrédulos.

-Ok pensé que lo sabías… nosotros pertenecemos a una banda y aquí somos muy famosos- Respondió el moreno

-Oh por dios – Volteo a ver al chico que apenas estaba levantándose del piso – Lo siento tanto – susurro apenada – Realmente no sabía nada, mil disculpas –

-¿Disculpas? Eso no evitara que mañana todo el mundo sepa de esto eres una idiota – Le grito Yamato a la castaña.

- Oye Matt tranquilízate amigo sinceramente te lo buscaste – Matt rodo los ojos furioso y volteo a ver a la chica, juro que si las miradas mataran Mimi estaría en el infierno.

-Lo que sea – Bufo molesto – Me largo no soportare a gente tan idiota como ella – Grito molesto mientras caminaba hacia otro lado.

- No le hagas caso – Le dijo el moreno – El se lo busco, alguien tenía que bajarle los humos a ese cabeza hueca. A partir de hoy eres nuestra heroína – Los tres chicos asintieron dándole la razón. – Entonces te llevamos –

- Lo siento prefiero no causar más problemas sinceramente, discúlpenme con él – Volteo a ver al rubio que se encontraba sentado lejos de ellos desquitándose con el pobre empleado del aeropuerto – Ahora tengo que irme es muy tarde – Se disculpo tomando sus maletas.

- Al menos dame tu numero – Insistió Zeth – Te invito un café un día de estos a menos que quieras romper las ilusiones de hacer sentir bien a la chica que acabo de lastimar – Dijo dramáticamente ocasionando risas de parte de la castaña

- De acuerdo – respondió no muy convencida

Ambos chicos intercambiaron números telefónicos y se despidieron, junto con los demás integrantes de la banda. Después de un buen rato encontró la salida del aeropuerto "vaya que día" pensó algo agobiada. Cruzo la calle hasta donde había algunos taxis y se subió en uno dio una dirección y al cabo de 20 minutos se encontraba en el elevador subiendo hasta su piso, al fin podría descansar, había sido un día muy raro, abrió la puerta de su casa y recordó con nostalgia cuando solía vivir ahí, había llegado hoy desde los estados unidos ya que sus papas se encontraban siempre viajando decidieron que se quedara en Japón un tiempo hasta que se estabilizaran en su trabajo ya que ahí se encuentran sus abuelos y en estados unidos no tiene familiares, al menos ahí podría llamarles si se le ofrece algo. Eran vacaciones de verano y aun le quedaban dos semanas antes de entrar a su nuevo colegio, definitivamente tenía que contactar a sora.

* * *

**Bueno antes que nada HOLA! ;D soy -Darkywitch y amo el mimato espero que esta historia que estoy escribiendo les agrade y lamento que el capitulo sea algo corto pero el que sigue no lo sera tanto diganme que les parecio acepto de todo, burlas y tomatazos tambien se aceptan XD **

**Amo el mimato pero mas que eso AMO a Matt jajaj como miles XD pero se que el me corresponde secretamenteXD jaja ya pues ya oh si no empezare a alucinarXD**

**Ok espero que sea de su agrado n_n **


	2. Los Extrañe Tanto

Un rayo de sol se colaba entre las cortinas en el cuarto de cierta castaña.

- ¡Ahh! –Bostezo mientras se estiraba - ¿A quién se le ocurre poner cortinas tan transparentes? – Rezongó un poco adormilada la ojimiel, se levanto y a paso lento y torpe, se dirigió hasta donde estaba la ventana que le había privado de su sueño y coloco una manta sobre el tubo que sostenía la cortina "Con esto ya no entrara más luz y podre dormir unas horas más" pensó triunfante, volteo a observar un reloj que se encontraba en la cocina "A penas son las ocho, puedo dormir unas horas más antes de ir a buscar a Sora" caminaba de vuelta hacia su cuarto –POOOOOOOOM- se escucho un estruendoso ruido tras de ella "ahh esto no puede estar pasándome" pensó al momento que rodaba sus ojos, el cortinero se había caído, no solo eso sino que se desatornillo e incluso unos cuantos pedazos de pared cayeron al suelo, se quedo como diez minutos observando con frustración su ahora ventana sin cortina, "Aff, mejor hubiera dejado que entrara luz" decidió que ni siquiera se molestaría en intentar acomodar todo y se dirigió a la cocina dispuesta a hacerse desayuno, abrió la nevera y … NADA eso era lo que había para comer… nada. Rodo los ojos molesta "Que forma de empezar el día" pensó, molesta de todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo decidió que iría al supermercado a comprar víveres, después de todo hace tanto que no pasea por Odaiba, ahora comenzaba a emocionarle la idea, se dio una ducha y se cambio, "listo ya puedo salir" tomo su billetera y salió de su departamento.

- Nos vemos luego – Le grito al recepcionista y salió muy alegre del edificio.

El supermercado se encontraba aproximadamente a veinte minutos de su edificio si se iba caminando, hace tanto que no caminaba por aquí, todo estaba tan diferente pero definitivamente era hermoso, paso por un parque, tantos recuerdos, en ese parque siempre se veían todos los digielegidos, tenía tantas ganas de verlos, de pronto vio algo que no le agrado nada, en la esquina del parque se encontraba un señor de edad avanzada vendiendo revistas, grande fue su sorpresa al reconocer la foto que salía en la portada de una revista de chismes, sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

-No puede ser – lo que le faltaba a este día. Se acerco atónita hacia el puesto de revistas – No puede ser – Aun no creía lo que veía, tomo una de las revistas, en la portada se veía una muchacha castaña golpeando a un muchacho rubio, si, en efecto eran ella y el muchacho que conoció ayer pero no era eso lo que le sorprendía, abrió la revista y comenzó a buscar el articulo donde venia la información.

-Oye tienes que pagar eso para leerla – Dijo el señor con voz rasposa casi gritándole a la chica.

-Si, si claro tome – Le extendió la mano con el dinero al señor y avanzo hacia una banca para leer con más tranquilidad.

"Fan loca ataca al cantante Yamato Ishida en el aeropuerto". Eso era exactamente lo que decía el encabezado. Rápidamente hojeo la revista hasta llegar al artículo deseado, así es, sus ojos no la engañaban el encabezado decía YAMATO ISHIDA, ese chico molesto al que golpeo ayer era Matt, ahora como lo vería cuando se reunieran todos, esto no le podía pasar a ella y aparte de todo salía en la portada de una revista, si él no hubiera sido tan grosero quizá ella lo hubiera reconocido, se calmo un poco y decidió seguir viendo la revista, dio vuelta a la hoja solo para ver el poster de Matt que anunciaban en la portada, wow, como había cambiado, ¿Cómo se supone que lo iba a reconocer si estaba así? Tan… sacudió la cabeza, no podía pensar eso de Matt, le estaba afectando la cabeza este día, cerro la revista la guardo en su bolso y se propuso seguir hasta el supermercado sin más distracciones, al pasar alrededor de cinco minutos se encontraba dentro de una gran tienda viendo su lista, "huevos…ya, pan…ya, salchichas…ya," tenía todo lo de su lista y se disponía a caminar hacia la caja registradora, cuando un pensamiento la hizo sonreír, ahora ella vivía sola y podía compra lo que quisiera, rápidamente dio vuelta al carrito y fue directamente al pasillo de refrescos, si, ahora no tendría a su mama sobre ella diciéndole que no debía de tomar tanto refresco, no es que antes no viviera sola, es decir, sus padres nunca estaban en la casa así que prácticamente vivía ella sola desde hace tiempo, pero siempre su madre revisaba que no comprara refresco de mas ya que Mimi era toda una adicta a tomar soda, cuando menos lo pensó estaba parada enfrente de una repisa totalmente repleta de refrescos de miles de sabores y marcas, donde estará esa que ella adora, poso una mano en su cintura y otra en la cabeza, ¿Dónde puede estar?, ¡ahí esta!, pensó feliz, bien lo que le faltaba, su preciado paquete de sodas estaba en el ultimo estante y ella no era muy alta que digamos, puso un pie en la repisa de abajo, estiro su mano y se puso de puntitas intentando tomar las sodas.

-Vaya que enana estas – Dijo un chico de cabello castaño que sin mayor esfuerzo tomo el paquete de sodas y se lo dio a Mimi

"¿Pero quién rayos se cree este tipo?" pensó Mimi un tanto molesta, rápidamente se dio media vuelta preparada para decirle mil cosas al tipo que le dijo enana pero en cuando volteo se detuvo en seco, una enorme sonrisa se formo en su cara.

-¡TAICHI! – Grito esbozando una sonrisa mientras se abalanzaba sobre Tai, quien aun un poco sorprendido solo alcanzo a abrir sus brazos para recibir a la castaña. El chico la alzo en el aire y le dio vueltas. – ¡No,no,no!... jajaj … jaja … basta tai – hablando entrecortado por la risa, intentando bajarse.

- ¿Cuándo llegaste y porque no dijiste nada para ir por ti? – pregunto el moreno poniendo a Mimi de vuelta en el piso, en tono de reproche.

-Ayer en la tarde… - Contesto mientras veía hacia arriba – No pude comunicarme con nadie – Puso ojitos de borrego pero seguía viendo hacia arriba.

- ¿Qué tanto ves? – pregunto Tai un tanto intrigado.

- Tai… Pero qué alto estas – hablo sorprendida la ojimiel colocándose a su lado para medirse – Por Dios solo te llego a la mitad de la cara.

- Te lo dije estas demasiado enana – poniendo su mano en la cabeza de la castaña.

- Oye, no me toques la cabeza y digas "estas muy enana" porque no es verdad tu eres un gigante mutante jum – contesto molesta la castaña y se volteo cruzando los brazos e inflando los cachetes.

- Sigues igual – Dijo el castaño mientras reía - ¿Quieres ir a tomar una soda? –

- ¡Si! Me parece P E R F E C T O – Grito Mimi con los ojos brillando - Oh cierto iba a ir a buscar a Sora hoy. – Dijo algo preocupada

- ¿Ibas a ir con ella y conmigo no? – Le reprocho Taichi.

- jajaja, claro que no Tai, después los buscaría a ustedes para reunirnos. – Le dijo sonriente.

- Tengo una idea – Comento Tai – Te llevo con Sora y vamos los tres por una soda – Sonrió triunfante.

-¡Tai que buena idea vamos, vamos, vamos, ya! - Decía la castaña halando de la camiseta al moreno para pagar e irse.

Iban caminando por el inmenso supermercado hablando acerca de cosas triviales, ¿Cómo te ha ido?, ¿Qué has hecho?, ya saben, mucho tiempo sin verse había tanto de que hablar, llegaron a las cajas registradoras y para su suerte solo había un muchacho frente a ellos.

-Tai, ayer me sucedió algo extraño – Dijo la chica.

-¿Qué te paso? – preguntando Tai muy intrigado, era un chismoso de lo peor.

- Estaba en el aeropuerto buscando una salida y un muchacho choco conmigo…-Comenzó Mimi a contarle toda la historia - y termine golpeando a Yamato Ishida, y hoy salí en una revista ¿Puedes creerlo? –Contaba Mimi aun sin poder creerlo.

Taichi iba a responder algo pero antes de que eso pasara el muchacho que estaba pagando frente a ellos volteo y observo fijamente a la castaña.

-Sabia que ya me conocías y solo querías fama, solo eres otra fan loca no puedo creer que me siguieras hasta el super – Ataco de manera muy grosera el rubio.

- ¿Matt? – Pregunto sorprendido el moreno, y Mimi se quedo con la palabra en la boca.

- Tai… ¿pero qué rayos haces con esta loca? – Preguntó incrédulo – Ah ya se todo esto es su plan para hacerse más famosa conmigo, - Dijo arrogantemente el rubio mientras rodaba los ojos.

- Oye tu ni siquiera me… - Fue interrumpida

- Oiga ¿va a pagar o no? – Interrumpió de manera muy grosera la cajera que atendía a Matt.

- Oh si claro, Tai, hablamos afuera. – El rubio se volteo y se dedico a pagar sus cosas, ignorando a la castaña por completo, termino de pagar salió de la tienda, se sentó en una banca y espero a Tai.

De la misma manera los castaños pagaron y salieron a hablar con Matt.

-Y bien Tai ¿Porqué estas con esa loca? – La mira con superioridad.

- Mira Yamato no soy ninguna loca, eres un idiota crees que todo gira a tu alrededor, pues yo no lo creo y por eso te golpee, ahora si bajas de tu nube un momento… - Iba a seguir diciendo cosas pero Tai la interrumpió.

-Chicos basta ya Mimi yo le digo ¿ok? – Le dijo con paciencia y volteo hacia donde estaba Yamato quien ignoraba a la ojimiel. – Yamato, ¿no crees que esta chica se parece a alguien¿ - Espero respuesta por parte del rubio.

- No… - Respondió seco.

- Vaya que rápido te olvidas de las personas. – Rodo los ojos Tai – Ella es Mimi Tachikawa. – Dijo Tai

Matt abrió los ojos como si le hubieran dicho que ella es un fantasma. -¿Mimi? – Por un momento se sintió sumamente apenado.

-Si Matt, lo siento por lo que paso – Dijo apenada – Pero tu me llamaste cualquiera – Tai volteo a ver a Yamato con ojos asesinos.

- Calma Tai no la reconocí, aparte estaba con los de la banda y no se apuraban… también fue su culpa-

- ¿No puedes solamente aceptar mi disculpa y ya?- Comento mientras rodaba los ojos.

- Si, ya como sea, no vuelvas a hacerlo… - Tai volteo a verlo de mala gana – Si, si, también lo siento de acuerdo estaba molesto, teníamos que llegar temprano y los chicos son una bola de urgidos – Le dijo a la ofendida.

- Aow, Matt te disculpaste, sabía que podías ser lindo de vez en cuando – Contesto con una gran sonrisa la castaña.

-Si bueno… basta de disculpas, ahora que arreglaron las cosas, ¿Qué tal si vamos por Sora y a tomar una soda? – Grito muy feliz un moreno.

- Bueno, no tengo nada que hacer – Respondió indiferente el rubio.

- Bueno entonces vámonos – Grito entusiasmada la castaña.

Iban de camino a la casa de Sora, iban caminando porque Mimi insistió que no quería ir en carro porque quería recorrer Odaiba, después de unos cuantos rezongos de parte de Matt, aceptó y ahora se encontraban de camino a la casa de la pelirroja, al principio parecía que el rubio no podía acostumbrarse a la presencia de la castaña, por lo que paso ayer, pero al final pensó que todo había sido un malentendido quizá no era tan mala después de todo si fue él quien tuvo la culpa, cosa que jamás admitiría, pero así fue. Ya faltaba poco para llegar el camino había sido tranquilo, solo que demasiados hombres se le quedaban viendo a Mimi, después de todo la castaña era muy hermosa, ganándose unas cuantas miradas de perro guardián por parte del moreno, y en algunas ocasiones por parte del rubio también, no es que le importara mucho pero odiaba a las personas que se comían con la vista a las mujeres, sin contar eso, lo demás había estado bien, hablaban de lo que sea aunque Matt venia un tanto serio, cuando un carro rojo, convertible, se paró a su lado, resultaron ser amigas de Mimi, se bajaron del auto, la abrazaron blablablá cosas sin sentido según Matt.

-¿No vas a hablarle? – Le pregunto el castaño der repente a Matt.

- ¿Porque lo dices? – Preguntó confundido el ojiazul.

- Porque no has dicho ni una sola palabra, después de todo es nuestra amiga y llevamos muchos años sin verla, pensé que al menos la abrazarías. – Respondió a la pregunta de su amigo.

- Ah, no me gusta dar abrazos. – Se disculpo Matt – Y no es que no le quiera hablar solo aun no me familiarizo con ella, ya habrá más oportunidades. – Volteo a ver a la castaña que seguía hablando con sus amigos, y noto a un rubio acercarse mucho a ella, pensó que quizá era su novia, en fin, no importaba mucho. Que short tan corto llevaba Mimi, ahora que la veía bien no estaba nada mal, estos años en Estados Unidos le sentaron muy bien, el rubio se dio cuenta de la clase que cosas que estaba pensando y se sonrojo un poco, se reprendió internamente por pensar así y quito la vista de las piernas de la castaña para disimular un poco. Siempre después de llegar de una gira pensaba mucho en esas cosas, sus compañeros de banda tenían la culpa… pero que piernas volvió a pensar mientras veía las bien formadas piernas de la castaña.

- De acuerdo ya estaba pensando que no te caía bien o algo. – Dijo inocentemente el castaño interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-¿Cómo crees? – Rodo los ojos el rubio.

- Que bonita se puso ¿No crees? – Pregunto tiernamente el castaño. – Aunque siempre ha sido muy linda, pero ahora se ve muy bien.- comento de nuevo.

- Si. – Seca y rápida, así fue la respuesta del Ishida.

-¡ADIOS MEEMS TE LLAMO PARA QUEDAR! – Grito despidiéndose una de las amigas de Mimi, arrancando el auto y el rubio de atrás le tiro un beso, que le respondió de igual manera, y se despidió de todos.

-Siento la tardanza chicos son viejos amigos – Sonrió ampliamente la castaña.

- No importa Mimi vámonos – Respondió Tai.

Sin más contratiempos llegaron a casa de Sora, durante el trayecto no sucedió nada interesante, solo unos chicos que gritaban cosas a Mimi y Tai casi se les echa encima, omitiendo ese detalle nada interesante.

-Aquí estamos – sentencio Tai.

- Yo toco – se adelanto corriendo y muy emocionada la castaña.

Subió unos cuantos escalones que había antes de la puerta y toco el timbre… nadie salía, se desespero un poco pensando que quizá su amiga no se encontraba ese día "tenía tantas ganas de verla" pensó, no quiso desilusionarse y volvió a tocar el timbre viendo esperanzada la puerta e intentando detectar el mínimo sonido o señal de que había alguien dentro… de nuevo la respuesta fue nula. Los ojos de la castaña se entristecieron y volteo a ver a Tai esperando que él le dijera algo. Tai volteo a ver a Matt quizá él supiera algo y el rubio ni siquiera lo volteo a ver, estaba a punto de sugerir que se fueran ellos solos cuando.

-Voy, voy… - Se escucho a lo lejos. Rápidamente los ojos de la castaña volvieron a su brillo normal y una gran sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la chica, bajo los escalones posicionándose junto al moreno, esperando con ansias que la pelirroja abriera la puerta.

- Hola – Abrió la puerta una pelirroja, tez blanca ojos chocolate – ¿Tai? ¿Qué pasa no nos veríamos hasta mañana?... – Se calló de repente – Oh, traes compañía hola Matt – Saludo cariñosa y se quedo observando a la castaña, su cara le parecía tan familiar, esos ojos miel tan dulces, estaba segura de haberla visto antes, la castaña se rio nerviosa.

-Hola Sora. – Hablo por primera vez con su amiga un tanto timida pensando que ella no la reconocia.

- No puede ser. – Se acerco la pelirroja para verla mejor - ¡MIMIIIIII! –

- ¡SORA! – Ambas chicas corrieron a abrazarse.

-No puedo creerlo estas aquí… después de tanto tiempo sin verte llegas a mi casa y sin avisar… que te pasa quieres que muera de felicidad – Reclamo riendo la pelirroja. – ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cuándo llegaste?... oye ¿Porqué viste primero a Tai que a mí?- le reprocho inflando los cachetes y ambas rieron al unísono.

-Te extrañe tanto amiga, tengo tantas cosas que decirte- Callo der repente como si recordara algo – Oh si Sora, venimos a raptarte, iremos a tomar una soda – Canturreo muy alegre la castaña.

- Por supuesto que si Mimi, déjame ir por mis zapatos y nos vamos – Acepto la pelirroja que se metió a paso rápido a su casa y salió de igual manera – Listo vámonos- Sonrió feliz.

Se encontraban cuatro chicos sentados en la mesa de una fuente de sodas, platicando, riendo y por supuesto tomando soda. Ya llevaban un buen rato ahí, el ambiente era muy lindo aunque hacía años que no veían a la castaña todo seguía como siempre hablaban como si nada, y reían demasiado.

-Quiero otra soda – Dijo mientras se levantaba de la mesa contenta y todos la veían atónitos.

- Mimi es como la soda número ocho que te tomas – Dijo Sora regañándola

- No pasa nada es solo soda aparte no cuenten lo que como – Inflo los cachetes a manera de berrinche.

- Mimi te hará daño más vale que mejor ya no tomes nada – Dijo Tai con una mano detrás de su cabeza

- Se están portando como mi madre, quiero otra soda – Replico la castaña con ojos de borreguito.

- No. – Dijo secamente Matt ganándose la atención de todos. – La soda hace daño si tomas demasiado y no quiero tener que llevarlos hasta el hospital – Contesto ásperamente, algo muy normal en el asi que los demás volvieron a lo que hacían.

Tit tit

-Oh por Dios mira la hora Tai es muy tarde teníamos que ir a ya sabes dónde – Dijo misteriosamente Sora.

- Tienes razón – Fue lo único que dijo el castaño antes de levantarse de su asiento – Vámonos – Volteo a ver a Matt y Mimi – Lo siento chicos tenemos que irnos – No dieron más explicaciones a pesar de que La mirada de ambos chicos las pedía, simplemente se despidieron y se fueron.

Por un momento el rubio y la castaña tuvieron uno de esos silencios incómodos, el rubio aun no terminaba su gaseosa así que se dedico a terminarla sin prestarle demasiada atención a la castaña, no porque no quisiera hablarle es solo que pensamientos obscenos venían a su cabeza y tenía que sacarlos de alguna manera. La castaña por su parte no sabía que hacer, no podía pedir otra soda porque Matt dijo que era peligroso, no podía hablar con Matt porque él ni siquiera se molestaba en mirarla, se sentía muy incómoda y no sabía qué hacer para disimular un poco.

-Matt… - llamo la chica un tanto apenada llamando la atención del chico quien solo respondió con un "ujumm" – Quería saber… - comenzaba a sonrojarse – Sigues molesto conmigo… Es que en verdad lo lamento y creo que fue algo precipitado y… - Se vio interrumpida.

- Esta bien – Corto de repente el rubio – También tuve la culpa – Fueron las pocas palabras que intercambiaron y todo volvió al incómodo silencio.

- Ya me voy Yamato – Sentencio la castaña un poco avergonzada por no saber como reaccionar con el Ishida, realmente no lo conocía mucho para saber que hacer con el a solas.

- ¿Cómo te irás? – Pregunto seco

- Caminando… ya sabes tengo ganas de curiosear por ahí – Dijo la castaña regresando a su habitual sonrisa.

- Te llevo – más que una sugerencia fue una orden. La castaña lo miro en desacuerdo pero el sostuvo su mirada…

**Holaaaa! Mil perdones :C tarde chorrosientosmil años en actualizar pero sinceramente no me llega inspiración muy rápido que digamos asi que derrepente escribo un pedazito y asi : ) ajajaj pero creo que el próximo capitulo será mas rápido porque tengo ya planeado una parte de el.**

**Bueno quiero saber que piensan de este capitulo, aun no hay mucho mimato pero bueno almenos Matt ya se esta fijando en Mimi (Que envidiaXDD) y eso que es mi propio fanfic **

**Tambien chicos pueden darme sugerencias de algo que les gustaría que pasara y yo lo considerare mucho ya que por lo general me inspiro de lo que otros me dicen bueno bueno muchas palabras bblablablabal**

**P.S MIIIIIIIIIIIIIL GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS me encantaron son la causa de que siga actualizando me inspiran y me alegra que le haya gustado la historia**

**~Reviews sin cuenta**

**Eri: intento hacer mas largos los capítulos porque ami no me gusta que tarden mil años en actualizar y los capítulos sean cortos bueno hize mi mayor esfuerzo y espero te siga gustando jaja gracias por tu review :)**


	3. Un cafe

Eran las once en punto de la noche y se encontraban en camino a la casa de la castaña, el rubio venia un tanto molesto porque al llamar a su chofer para que fuera por ellos resulta que sus "Queridísimos amigos" se llevaron su coche, habría problemas ¡Oh si! Definitivamente los habría, pero ese no era el problema ahora, su problema es que iba caminando hacia la casa de cierta castaña y todo el camino había sido tan silencioso que hasta Yamato Ishida se sintió incomodo, volteo a verla de reojo, estaba caminando a su paso, con la cabeza dirigiendo la mirada hacia el suelo, parecía un poco nerviosa. Debería intentar sacar platica, no, eso no es lo mío, a fin de cuentas no hay mucho de lo que ella y yo podamos hablar simplemente no congeniamos…

-Yamato… - Llamó la chica aun sin despegar la vista del piso. Interrumpiendo los pensamientos del rubio

-¿Qué pasa? – Respondió el ojiazul

- En verdad no hay problema yo puedo irme sola a casa, mira no está muy lejos y… -

-No- Corto secamente el rubio

Mimi se sorprendió un poco por lo brusco que era el rubio, era tan frio, no reía a pesar de que tenía una linda sonrisa, todo el potencial que tenia se venía abajo solo por esa actitud tan "Yamato" que tenia, quizá ellos nunca podrán tener una buena conversación a veces pensaba que simplemente no congeniaban.

-¿Por qué? – Respondió un tanto molesta – Puedo cuidarme sola no necesito guarda espaldas Matt – Le espeto la castaña.

- … - El rubio paro su paso en seco, confundiendo un poco a la castaña que también se detuvo, dio unos pasos para quedar frente a ella y volteo a verla desde los pies hasta la cabeza, sinceramente Mimi no entendía que estaba haciendo pero que el rubio la mirara de esa forma comenzaba a ponerla nerviosa – Piensas que estarás a salvo tu sola a esta hora de la noche… - Fue interrumpido

- Claro que si – Interrumpió bruscamente.

El rubio ignoro su intervención y siguió con lo que decía - … Una chica como tú, sola – Recalcando esta última palabra – a altas horas de la noche y vestida así… Serias la presa de cualquier pervertido que este rondando cerca si un chico no viene contigo. – Dijo muy acertadamente.

-¿Una chica como yo? ¿Qué significa eso Ishida? – Soltó ácidamente la castaña.

Definitivamente esta chica no entiende razones ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan testaruda?, mejor ni se hubiera molestado en acompañarla, si algún pervertido la atacaba no sería su culpa y tal vez así aprendería algo.

-Significa una chica, de buen cuerpo con un short provocativo, delgada, pequeña e indefensa, eso significa Tachikawa – Contesto a la defensiva haciendo énfasis en su apellido.

La castaña se sintió apenada porque todo lo que dijo Yamato, y volteo a ver su short, era cierto pero le molestaba que la creyera tan indefensa, eso no era así, como odiaba perder… Un momento ¿Yamato creía que tenía buen cuerpo? Qué rayos estas pensando Tachikawa ya te afecto la soda será mejor ya no discutir el tema.

-Lo siento… - Susurro apenada la castaña – Es solo que es obvio que esto es una molestia para ti y no me gusta ser una molestia – Dijo un tanto resentida.

- No lo eres – Respondió seco – No me gustaría recibir malas noticias ¿de acuerdo? –

- Está bien… - Contesto desilusionada, así que solo la llevaba para no recibir malas noticias… Claro o que pensó ¿que lo hacía por ella? Ni siquiera son amigos.

El camino volvió a hacerse silencioso ¿Cuánto faltaba para llegar? Miro su reloj de mano y noto que solo habían pasado cinco minutos, esta bien tenían que llegar rápido, eran tan molestos esos silencios incómodos…

-Ya llegamos – Vocifero Mimi interrumpiendo los pensamientos de ambos. Matt detuvo su caminar y espero que la castaña entrara al edificio, pero no lo hacía. -… - Ambos se quedaron callados un rato.

- ¿No vas a entrar? – Pregunto Yamato

- Si es solo que, no me gustaría que te fueras solo… -

- Llamare a un amigo está bien – Interrumpió el rubio.

- Bueno… - Contesto molesta, comenzaba a molestarle eso de que Yamato nunca la dejara terminar ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan seco? Nunca la dejaba terminar ni ofrecerle ayuda. – Gracias por traerme – Contesto seca, y buscando sus ojos.

- De nada. – Contesto el rubio bajando la mirada, ¿Qué pasa? Nunca bajo la mirada… Intento volver a verla y no pudo… Maldición, bueno no importa debe ser por todo lo que le dije. Dio media vuelta haciendo una seña de despedida con las manos y se sentó en una banquita que había para esperar un camión, saco su celular y se dispuso a marcar un numero.

La castaña lo observo hasta que se sentó, por algún motivo no quería dejarlo solo, aunque fueran a recogerlo sentía que eso iba en contra de sus modales, pero si bien es cierto ese chico es reconocido por gustarle estar solo.

-Estúpidos modales – Dijo lo suficientemente bajo para que solamente se escuchara ella, pateando el suelo.

- Matt – Llamo la chica. El rubio no respondió solo volteo a verla con indiferencia. – Ahh, ¿Te puedo acompañar hasta que lleguen por ti? – Pregunto en un tono algo tierno. Y el rubio se ruborizo un poco agradeciendo que era de noche y asi no se notaba.

- Si quieres – Respondió seco.

…

…

"Si, definitivamente soy masoquista" pensó Mimi, ¿Cómo podría sacarle platica? – Matt… - El aludido volteo a verla de nuevo sin responder - ¿Qué hacías ayer en el aeropuerto?. – Pregunto con intenciones de sacar plática.

-Acabo de llegar de una gira – Respondió, pensó en no responderle pero bueno ya era suficiente de silencios incómodos, por una vez en su vida ser amable no lo iba a matar, además haría el ambiente menos tenso cuando estén todos juntos.

- Que emoción – Grito feliz - ¿A dónde fueron? – Pregunto con los ojos brillantes.

Yamato sonrió de lado, como podía alegrarse tanto por algo que no era suyo, por algún motivo sintió ganas de sonreír. – Fuimos a Europa, no fue una gira larga solo visitamos, Alemania, París, España, Inglaterra e Italia. – Concluyo el ojiazul

-Oh por Dios, siempre he querido ir a Europa, sobre todo a Alemania. – Decía emocionada la chica imaginándose esos bellos lugares.

- Que raro pareces el tipo de chica que le gusta parís y todas esas cursilerías – Comento el rubio, ni siquiera se daba cuenta que estaba hablando mucho, bueno mucho en comparación a lo que siempre habla.

- Otra vez eso – Rodo los ojos la ojimiel.

- ¿Qué? – Pregunto Yamato.

- Siempre me estas juzgando – Cruzo los brazos en señal de molestia. – Desde que te vi no has dejado de decir o pensar cosas erróneas acerca de mi. – Volteo la cabeza intentando no verlo, le molestaba tanto eso.

- Tienes razón – contesto apenado el rubio - … Lo siento, intentare no hacerlo ¿está bien? – Continuo, realmente si lo estaba haciendo, y a él le molestaba que lo juzgaran, aunque fuera alguien que no le agradaba tanto intentaría no juzgarla más. Era como si estuvieran haciendo las paces.

- Ok – Contesto alegre la castaña – Yo intentare no ser tan … -

- ¿Agresiva? –

- Oye yo no soy agresiva - Se paro enérgicamente y luego entendió a que se refería- Oh… - Se sonrojo – Si … intentare ya no volverlo a hacer – Dijo y volteo a ver al rubio con una gran sonrisa, Matt no pudo evitar ruborizarse y volteo la cara para no ser descubierto.

_PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP_

Sonó el claxon de una carro, que iba llegando hacia ellos con las luces muy altas, la castaña no pudo evitar entrecerrar los ojos porque le molestaba tanta luz, al igual que Yamato.

-Ya llegue – Canturreo alegre el compañero de banda de Matt, aun sabiendo que el rubio estaría furioso por haber raptado su carro, aun no había notado la presencia de la castaña.

-Idiota – masculló Matt – Adiós Mimi, gracias por acompañarme – Dijo amablemente el rubio de ojos azules y se abrió la puerta del carro. – Bajate – Dijo seco.

- ¿Estás loco?, ¿me vas a dejar irme caminando?, ¿Ya viste la hora? – Grito alarmado.

- No, pero no volverás a manejar mi carro – Soltó molesto.

- Ahh, si debí imaginarlo – Sonrió, mientras abría la puerta del conductor y se dirigía a la del copiloto, cuando encontró a Mimi.

- Heeeeeey, eres la chica del aeropuerto… Mimi – Hizo un poco de memoria para recordar el nombre.

- Sip, la misma – No pudo evitar reírse, ese chico si que era gracioso aun cuando ni siquiera quería hacerla reír.

-Un momento… ¿Matt?- Volteo a ver al rubio quien intentaba no verlo y así evitar las explicaciones. – Tu… ¿Ya se conocían? – Capto inmediatamente el chico de cabello negro.

- Si – Contesto apenada la castaña – Resulto ser un amigo de la infancia – Se sonrojo un poco recordando lo sucedido en el aeropuerto.

- Vaya que curioso – Medito el chico

-Si, bueno vámonos- Corto Matt en seco.

- Por cierto linda te debo un café - Le dijo guiñándole un ojo – ¿Te parece mañana? – Pregunto simpático.

-Por supuesto – Contesto alegremente la chica.

- Perfecto – Sonrió – Lo malo es que no estaremos solos… ya sabes los de la banda querrán verte de nuevo – Rio con burla y volteo a ver a Matt – Debes de saber que te convertiste en nuestra heroína. – Comento solo para hacer enojar al cantante. Mimi llevo su mano hasta su boca para evitar reírse, no necesitaba mas problemas con Matt menos ahora que habían avanzado al menos un poquito. – Pasaremos por ti a las 5 ¿te parece? -

- Ahh claro – sonrió tímida Mimi y miro de reojo a Matt, quien pretendía mostrar indiferencia con el asunto.

- Si bueno ya nos vamos – Corto Matt la conversación entre sus amigos

-Uy pero que amargado me saliste – Dijo Zeth con intención de molestar al rubio.

- Adiós chicos – se despidió Mimi con una seña de manos riendo por el comentario de Zeth, Yamato soltó un bufido molesto y subió al carro azotando la puerta.

- Súbete – Ordeno a Zeth, el cual se despidió con un beso en la mejilla de la castaña y se metió al carro, Yamato noto este gesto y no pudo más que molestarse y rodar los ojos… Un momento ¿Por qué se molestaba? El sueño ya le estaba afectando o quizá su estúpido amigo le afectaba.

- Adiós – Grito por última vez el chico de ojos verdes y Matt arrancó el carro. - Veo que tú no pierdes el tiempo ¿verdad? – Comenzó a molestar el ojos verdes.

- Cállate Zeth, no estoy de humor – Contesto molesto el rubio.

- uy pero que geniecito, ehh – Rodo sus orbes verdes el chico. – Entonces mañana volveremos a verla – Comenzó a babear el chico – Es taaaaaaaaan linda – Dijo enlazando sus manos y con brillo en los ojos, en una pose que Matt considero muy cursi. –

- aja – Contesto molesto, que estupidez desde que la conoce es lo mismo hace que todos los chicos mueran por ella y a ninguno le hace caso, es una chica mimada.- Aunque quisiera que no – murmuro el ojiazul.

-Vamos Matt me vas a decir que ¿no te parece linda? – pregunto un Zeth muy incrédulo.

- Claro que no – Aseguro Matt – Solo quiere que todos la vean – Bufo molesto. Zeth lo miro de reojo con incredulidad en su mirada, a él no lo engañaba estaba seguro que Matt no pensaba eso, o al menos eso creía el, y el jamás se equivocaba en esa clase de cosas.

- Entonces no importa si la invito a salir ¿Verdad? – giro la cabeza hacia el rubio con aires retadores. El rubio negó con la cabeza evitando ver al chico de cabello negro, sabía que esos malditos ojos burlones estaban esperando para burlarse. – ¿Solos? – sonrió burlón. El carro dio un fuerte frenón seguido del chillido de las llantas forzadas en el pavimento. Zeth abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se detuvo de donde pudo intentando no estrellarse contra el vidrio.

- QUE NO IMPORTA - grito el rubio, quien perdía extremadamente rápido los estribos, no soportaba que lo hicieran molestar, espera no estaba molesto, era solo Mimi Tachikawa ¿Qué le importaba con cuantas personas saliera esa chica mimada y estúpida?

- ¡¿QUÉ TE PASAAA! – Grito alterado Zeth viéndolo con cara de loco.

- Llegamos, bájate – Dijo ásperamente el rubio. Zeth se bajo del auto y cerró la puerta, la cual hizo un ruido muy fuerte.

- Estas loco – Bufo molesto Zeth – Odio tus arranques de ira-

- Como sea – Dijo el rubio restándole importancia pasando por un costado de su compañero aun alterado, adentrándose en el departamento y deseando que el día de mañana no fuera tan tedioso como él piensa que será.

-Si… no… no sora no lo acabo de conocer – Rodo los ojos miel – Si… es amigo de Matt… si Matt también ira… no lo sé, no sé si lo conoces Sora… Zeth – Dijo de mala manera comenzaba a irritarle – Pero si desde un principio te dije que era el – Grito Mimi a Sora que estaba del otro lado del teléfono. – Sora ya llegaron por mi adiós – Colgó el teléfono, odiaba cuando Sora se ponía sobreprotectora, ni su mama se ponía asi.

-Ya voy – Grito Mimi corriendo hacia la salida poniéndose los tenis y agarrando su bolsa. Siempre se le hacía tarde. Tomo rápidamente un abrigo que se encontraba colgado en un perchero detrás de la puerta, ese día había amanecido más frio que lo normal.

- Como se tarda – se quejo Matt al momento que se bajaba del carro, cerró la puerta y se dirigía con pasos largos y firmes al edificio donde habitaba la castaña. Los compañeros de la banda ni se molestaron en decirle algo, su rubio amigo siempre había sido así, desesperado e irritable.

La castaña iba saliendo de su cuarto cuando vio a un rubio caminar molesto por el pasillo con dirección a ella.

-¡Al fin sales! – Exclamo el ojiazul con un tono no muy lindo.

- Acaban de llegar - Le respondió la castaña – No me tarde, solo me puse los zapatos – Se disculpo

- Da igual ya vámonos – Rodo los ojos y se encamino hacia el carro.

- Pero que geniecito – Dijo Mimi, mas para si misma que para que Matt la escuchara, cerró la puerta y siguió al rubio hasta el estacionamiento.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – Volteo Matt instantáneamente, con los ojos enojados. Se acerco peligrosamente a la castaña.

- ¡Dios Matt ¿Qué te sucede? Estas insoportable! – Chillo la castaña ya molesta – No te he hecho nada –

- No me importa, todo esto es tu culpa – Grito molesto - ni siquiera quería venir a tomar el estúpido café – Grito de nuevo acercándose cada vez un poco más.

- ¡Entonces que haces aquí! – Grito ya muy enojada la ojos miel, con pose retadora.

Matt no supo que contestar, ¿Por qué estaba ahí?, de hecho no tenia porque estar tan enojado y haber provocado un pleito, ¿Qué rayos le pasa?... ah sí, ya lo recordaba, el estúpido de Zeth quería estar cerca de Mimi, toda la noche estuvo hablando acerca de estar con ella, por eso vino, no podía soportar el hecho de que Zeth se acercara demasiado… Espera ¿No lo podía soportar? ¿Por qué no? Ni que Mimi fuera algo de él, ni siquiera le importaba lo que la chica mimada hiciera, o al menos eso cree el… Volteo a ver a Mimi que lo veía de forma retadora, y exageradamente cerca de él, jamás habían estado así de cerca, y ahora que la veía así… Por Dios esa chica es hermosa, rápidamente recorrió su cara con la vista y se detuvo a observar sus labios, tenia labios perfectamente rosados, y tentadores… ¡¿Qué rayos estaba pensando? … era la chillona Mimi Tachikawa, el la odiaba, su autocontrol no puede fallarle en este momento.

Mimi comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa, Matt la estaba observando sin decir palabra alguna, el chico volteo su mirada azulada hacia la mirada caramelo de la chica. La mirada de Matt era penetrante, hipnotizante, hermosa… Se acercaron más y sentían la respiración del otro. Matt no soporto mas después de todo era una estrella de rock acostumbraba a besar a cuanta chica quisiera.

El claxon del carro de nuevo, se separaron bruscamente, totalmente ruborizados y cruzaron sus miradas con inseguridad por última vez. Mimi la vio indignada y salió por la puerta principal.

Los chicos desde el carro ya los veían llegar. Zeth corrió al retrovisor a arreglarse el cabello y los otros dos lo miraron fastidiados, ya le habían dicho como mil veces que se veía bien. Salió rápidamente del carro.

- Hola bella dama – Dijo con una deslumbrante sonrisa, con el propósito de hacerla reír, y hacer enojar al rubio. Mimi rio tímidamente y observo al chico era muy guapo.

- Buenos días Zeth, ¿Cómo amaneciste? – Pregunto en un tono de voz que el pelinegro considero muy tierno.

- Más bello que ayer – Sonrió galante. Mimi rio fuerte, este chico siempre la hacía reír, era tan simpático. - ¿De qué te ríes? Es verdad – Exclamo el chico fingiendo estar ofendido. – Sabes creo que tenemos el mismo don porque tu sí que amaneces más bella cada día – Se acerco a la chica. Matt gruño enojado, mirando asesinamente a Zeth.

- Vámonos – Ordenó – Entre más rápido acabe esto mejor – Dijo ásperamente viendo a Mimi, la cual no tardo en responderle la mirada.

Los otros dos chicos de la banda salieron del carro, para saludar a Mimi después de todo la única vez que se vieron ni siquiera se presentaron.

- Buenos días Mimi – Saludo un chico de ojos ámbar. – Mi nombre es Haru – sonrió amablemente.

- Buenos días Haru – Saludo Mimi besando su mejilla.

- y yo soy Ryuu – Sonrió el moreno, tenía una sonrisa sorprendentemente bella.

- Mucho gusto - saludo Mimi, sonriendo y repitiendo lo mismo que hizo con Haru.

- Si bueno ya mucho blablablá, suban al carro todos – Exclamo un tanto exaltado Matt, ya quería irse de ahí.

Todos subieron al carro y partieron hacia el centro comercial más cercano, encontraron un buen lugar donde desayunar y se sentaron en una mesa cercana a una gran ventana que daba hacia la ciudad, era un lugar muy bonito con ambiente fresco y tranquilo.

- ¿En serio? – Pregunto Mimi con aires de ilusión – no puedo creer que hayan viajado a tantos lugares tan bellos – Casi se podían ver estrellas en los ojos de la chica – Algún día yo también viajare así - Rio

-Un día yo te voy a llevar – Le dijo Zeth a la castaña. - ¿A dónde te gustaría ir mas? - Pregunto sonriente.

-Me gustaría ir a Alemania. – Contesto con ilusión en sus ojos.

- Es hermosa – Se metió en la plática Haru – Hay muchos lugares que ver y tiene una historia muy interesante. – El chico hablaba muy intelectualmente y se le notaba lo inteligente que era con cada palabra que decía

- Pues las chicas están bien bue…. –

- Bonitas – Interrumpió Haru a Ryuu – Bonitas, no seas vulgar – Regaño el chico poseedor de ojos ámbar

- Si, si claro… Bonitas – Rodo los ojos Ryuu.

- Matt que calladito estas – Comento Zeth con el propósito que todos conocemos. Matt solo gruño volteo la vista, toda la mañana Zeth se dedico a hacer comentarios que lo hacían enojar.

Miro su reloj con séptima vez, al fin era medio día, ¿Qué no se cansaban de hablar? Y lo peor era que toda la conversación era en torno a Mimi.

- Oigan chicos ya son las 12:00, tenemos que prepararnos para ir a ensayar – Dijo Haru.

- Al fin – Exclamo Yamato con una gran sonrisa – Tenemos que irnos ya – Se levanto de la mesa pidió la cuenta y la pago con tal de que todo se agilizara. Haru, Zeth y Ryuu lo observaban con cara de enfado y Mimi un poco triste, ¿Tan malo era estar con ella?, los cuatro integrantes de la banda y la castaña ya se dirigían al carro, se subieron y Matt apenas cerraron la puerta arranco el carro.

- Oye Mimi quieres ir al ensayo – Sonrió Zeth y volteo a ver a Matt a través del espejo retrovisor y este le devolvió una mirada furiosa.

**DDDD: Me tarde horrores, pero tengo una buena excusa:3 la semana pasada salí de la preparatoria y me han llenado de trabajos finales, aclaración de calificaciones, baile de graduación, invitaciones, entrega de papeles, ni siquiera he dormido casi xDDDD lo bueno que ya estoy aquí y estoy de vacaciones wujuuuuuuuuuuuuuu lindas vacaciones para escribir un fanfic :3 tengo muchas ideas en mente, bueno dejando de lado mis excusas u_u ¿Qué les pareció este capitulo? Creen que estuvo aburrido siento como que no me salio muy interesante, pueden dejarme su opinión quienes gustes y a esas personitas que me dejan siempre un review *U* nisiquiera se imaginan en efecto que producen el mi al ver un review en la historia jajaj se los juro que me dan ganas de escribir Muchisimas gracias**

**~Review sin cuenta**

**Eri: No no me secuestraron los marcianos, me secuestraron los maestros DDDD: son malvados ya estaba en zombie mode! Jajajaj bueno gracias por tu review y discúlpame la tardanza de ahora en adelante tratare de actualizar una vez por semana :3 o antes dependiendo de la inspiración.**

Si me tardo mas de una semana entiéndanme no soy buena escribiendo y batallo un poco lo mio son los dibujos, :DDDD jajaj tampoco lo hago tan bien verdad pero me sale mejor que escribir, alomejor me animo y les muestro algunos mimatos que he dibujado (L) algunos si me gustaron muchooo jajaja.

**Ok ok demasiado blablablá me voy mil gracias por sus reviews sigan dejando :3**


End file.
